Seven minutes in heaven
by slytherinheiriss
Summary: written for iflip4dolpins. ShikaTem! Sasuke's having a party, what happens when Shikamaru and Temari get stuck in the closet durring seven minutes of heaven? Read and find out, may be continued. warning: cursing, and semi-graphic kissing.


A/N: This is written for my friend iflip4dolphins because she wanted me to write her a non-sex story (yawn) she's too innoce

A/N: This is written for my friend iflip4dolphins because she wanted me to write her a non-sex story (yawn) she's too innocent so here us my numbed down romance crap story. Thanks a lot iflip4dolphins this was a waste of my valuable (cough not cough) life! I still love you like the boring sister you are though! Whatever.

Couple: ShikaTem (iflip4dolphins obsession)

Warning: crappy non-sex story from a sex story writer, beware it will probably suck! Plus there are a few curse word that could be bad depends on your standards, and a semi-graphic kissing scene.

When Shikamaru woke up on a plain Friday morning, he wasn't expecting his life to change for the better, or for the worst, in any radical way. He wasn't expecting to find the love of his life. He wasn't expecting for anything at all to interest him. But all of these things happened. Let's start from the beginning shall we:

It was a normal Friday morning; Shikamaru Nara was sleeping in his bed with the covers over his head. He wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon because there was no school Friday due to a holiday.

He got up around noon to go to the bathroom and get a drink of water. The doorbell rang, Shikamaru ignored it, and it rang again and again. He finally broke and answered the door; Naruto was standing on his porch. Shikamaru's eye started to twitch.

"What do you want Naruto?" Shikamaru answered with what seemed like anger in his voice.

"Hey Shika! There's a party at Sasuke's tonight and he wanted you to come. He's busy planning and he sent me over to tell you!" Naruto said a little too perkily.

"Is that so? Well I don't think I'll be going. Parties are much too troublesome." Shikamaru said very uninterested.

Naruto frowned, then smiled wildly and practically yelled "Well too bad I'll drag you over there now! The party starts in like nine hours but we'll find some way to pass the time. We could go eat Raman!" Naruto finished excitedly.

Shikamaru shook his head "I'm not dressed and I don't even want to go Naruto. Please just go away."

Naruto pushed Shikamaru out of the way and walked into his house. "Well the go get dressed then. We need to go and get the finishing touches for the party!" Naruto was yelling again.

Shikamaru sighed "I'm not going to get dressed Naruto, I plan on wearing my pj's for the rest of the day, and I plan on staying here and not going to the party."

Naruto gave Shikamaru what somewhat looked like an evil glare but was much to happy to actually be an evil glare "Your going to get dressed or I will dress you myself, and I will drag you to Sasuke's no matter what."

Shikamaru sighed and agreed unwillingly. He got dressed and met Naruto back in his living room. "I don't know why I hang out with you anymore Naruto, you are much too troublesome."

Naruto shrugged and pulled Shikamaru from the house. "Come on Shika we have to go buy some food for the party." Naruto stated as he dragged Shikamaru to the market. Once they were there Naruto picked up some chips, soda, and of course Raman. Shikamaru picked out some candy and fruit. They paid for the food and made there way back to Sasuke's.

TIME SKIP: at the party

The party was in at its climax when Sasuke announced they were going to play seven minutes in heaven. Shikamaru didn't want to. He was 14 years old and hadn't kissed anyone yet. He didn't want to loose his first kiss to a random girl.

"Sasuke I don't want to play" Shikamaru whined.

Sasuke smirked "Too bad for you!"

Naruto complained "What if it lands on another guy?"

Sasuke answered "We're not forcing you to do anything! You just have to sit in the closet for seven minutes."

Everybody gathered around in a circle. The first to spin the bottle was Sasuke, the bottle landed on Naruto and all of the girls whined. Both of the guys walked into the closet, seven minutes passed, and both walked out awkwardly.

Many people passed through; Hinata and Kiba, Tenten and Neji, Ino and Sakura. A blonde haired girl spun the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru. The two walked to the closet.

Once they were locked away in the closet the girl introduced herself "Hi I'm Temari"

Shikamaru answered "I'm Shikamaru" He shifted his weight from one foot to another. Shikamaru didn't know this girl but he knew he really liked her. He had never felt anything for a girl so he didn't know how to handle it.

Suddenly he felt soft lips against his own. He closed his eyes and began to kiss her back. He didn't know how to kiss but he knew you could add your tongue to the kiss. He softly brushed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth. She controlled the kiss.

The closet door opened; neither of them noticed. Sasuke yelled "That's enough you two." They separated and blushed. Ino called out "Temari you whore!" Temari hated that word and ran for the door with tears threatening to be formed at the edges of her eyes.

Shikamaru fallowed her, he wasn't as fast but he made sure he didn't loose sight of her. She was on a dark street which led to a park. The street lamps dimly lit the park. She ran to the edge of the forest and sat in between two trees. Nobody would have been able to see her if they weren't chasing her like Shikamaru.

He got to where she was sitting and fell to his knees exhausted. "Are you okay Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

She shook her head and continued to sob. Her head was placed between her knees. Shikamaru reached out and patted her head. She looked up at him, her eyes were bloodshot. She told him "I hate that word it's not true, I'm not a whore."

"Then why'd you kiss me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I really like you, even though I don't even know you." Temari replied.

Shikamaru blushed "I really like you too. Maybe we could get to know each other?"

Temari nodded her head and wiped her tears away. Shikamaru moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her cold frame. She looked up and wrapped her own arms around Shikamaru.

Shikamaru moved in and kissed her. She kissed him back and this time it was her who added the tongue. They fell to the ground and continued to kiss.

Shikamaru noted "I could get used to this."

A/N: this was actually good. I might post another chapter to make iflip4dolphins happy. Well review please!

Love,

SlytherinHeiriss


End file.
